


knock me off my feet

by likeuwuahh



Series: winter break challenge for jihyo [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jihyo's neighbour decides to wake her up at an ungodly hour, drunk and half asleep, thinking jihyo's apartment room is her own.





	knock me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> \- unedited

There’s persistent knocking on her front door and it’s enough to irritate Jihyo. She’s not expecting anyone and she doesn’t want to be disturbed at such a time either. Sleepily, she turns over on her side to look at the time. She can’t make out much through the bleariness from waking up abruptly. Still, Jihyo wants to get rid of the human on the other side of the door. Her sight finally clears up after a ton of squinting and rubbing her eyes and it’s two in the morning. She groans, but slides off her bed and pulls on her robe.

Each step makes her legs feel like they’re made of lead. She really wants to just go back to bed and ignore the knocking but it’s been going on for at least five minutes. Just as she’s about to open the door, the noise ceases and Jihyo groans, huffing and turning back around. This better not be a joke because her frustration is exceeding her limits. She takes a step into a room when the pounding at her door starts again. Jihyo is ready to rub some sense into whoever is causing such ruckus. Who in their right mind insistently knocks on a door if no one is responding?

She pulls the door open with vigour, wanting to scare the person on the other side. Instead, a body falls against her and she stumbles to catch it before it hits the floor. There’s a familiar giggle and Jihyo sighs in defeat. Of course, out of the entire universe, her neighbour had to fall into her arms at this time. Jihyo believes she’s mistaken her room for her own and – she hears the sound of snoring, did Dahyun just fall asleep in her arms too?

There’s a headache about to form, Jihyo senses it. But the girl looks adorable in her arms and Jihyo doesn’t know her code to her apartment, or else she would’ve taken her inside there. She lifts Dahyun and carries her over to the couch. The smell of alcohol wafts into her nose as she puts her down and Jihyo frowns, worry building up for her neighbour. Had she been drinking because of stress?

Actually, she doesn’t know why she’s standing in the middle of her living room worrying about her neighbour when Jihyo is the one who was rudely awakened in the middle of the night. She wraps Dahyun in a blanket before slinking away to her bedroom and heading to bed. Perhaps Dahyun will leave in the morning before Jihyo wakes up.

She’s never slept on the couch, but maybe it’s comfier than it looks. When Jihyo walks into the kitchen the next morning, Dahyun is still wrapped up in her blankets on the couch, dead to the world. She shakes her head and decides to make breakfast for the two of them. The scent of coffee and food is a good combination to wake up someone from slumber, right? Jihyo is _really_ tempted to bang a few pans over Dahyun’s head but she’s also been on the receiving end of said wake-up call and with a hangover, it’s the worst combination. She’s not like Jeongyeon, she’s nice, civil.

So, she bends down beside Dahyun, cup of coffee placed on the table. Jihyo attempts to shake her awake, calling her name out as she receives no response. How much effort will it take to wake her up? She rubs her face with her hand and tries one more time. Dahyun blindly reaches forward and pushes Jihyo away. She groans as her elbow bangs into the table, pain radiating throughout her body. The sound must’ve been loud enough for Dahyun to wake up, because she slowly opens her eyes just then.

Jihyo notes the moment Dahyun realises she’s not where she’s meant to be. Her eyes widen and she sits up, tens of apologies leaving her mouth as soon as she registers that she’s not in her own apartment. If Jihyo’s elbow wasn’t still hurting, she’d be shooting down her continuous requests of forgiveness.

“Just, give me a moment.” Jihyo stands up all of a sudden. She heads towards her kitchen and grabs an icepack from the deep fridge, hissing as she rests it on the reddening end of her elbow.

Dahyun is watching her every move, Jihyo is well aware of the pair of eyes on her as she moves about in the kitchen. She has the icepack wrapped in a towel now as she moves back to sit opposite Dahyun this time. Her gaze lands on Jihyo’s elbow every so often and the guilt in her eyes in overwhelming. Accidents happen, she’s well aware of the fact that some people don’t react well when they’re woken up.

“I’m really sorry about all of this. I didn’t mean to cause so much distress.” Dahyun admits, embarrassed by her own behaviour.

“It’s fine. A little bit of chaos makes you realise the importance of life.” Jihyo smiles over the rim of her mug. “You’re always welcome to wake me up at two in the morning.”

There’s a sneaky smile on Dahyun’s face and Jihyo is immediately regretting suggesting it. Well, she didn’t really mean it but she’s not so sure she got the point across to Dahyun.

“Do you want to wash up and join me for breakfast? There’s a plate on the table.” Jihyo tilts her chin to the right. Dahyun follows her gaze and is taken aback by the food on the table.

“This is too much. I imposed already by staying here. I thought I was entering my room… it’s no wonder that my code kept getting denied last night.” Dahyun rubs the back of her neck, feeling sheepish.

“Is everything okay? You don’t usually drink so much.” Jihyo voices her concerns from earlier, when she’d smelt it on her clothes.

“Just releasing some stress. It’s been a while.” Dahyun grins. “Have you been keeping an eye on me?”

Jihyo scrambles to form a response because she _has_ been keeping an eye on Dahyun. She’s not sure if she’s the one looking for Dahyun or if Dahyun is the one who keeps popping up everywhere instead. Regardless, maybe Jihyo has been paying more attention to Dahyun than she would like to admit, especially now, when Dahyun is asking her directly.

She plays off Dahyun’s question by rolling her eyes. It seems believable enough. “Go wash up. You’re doing my laundry this week.”

“What?! No.” Dahyun begins to whine as she leaves.

“Yes. You killed my elbow, so deal with it.” Jihyo grumbles, shoving her icepack in Dahyun’s face.

“Don’t–”

Jihyo places her freezing right hand around Dahyun’s neck that leaves her squirming and screaming out in the hallway of their apartment level. Jihyo laughs and sticks out her tongue just as Dahyun enters her apartment.

(fifteen minutes later, Dahyun is back inside her apartment and causing a ruckus all over again, but Jihyo doesn’t mind, of course)

The next time Dahyun knocks on her door, she’s not drunk or sleepy, neither is it two in the morning. It’s a reasonable time and it’s to invite Jihyo for dinner to her apartment as an apology for being a nuisance. Even though Jihyo argues against it every time, Dahyun isn’t letting it go, wanting to express her gratitude for not letting her fall asleep in the hallway of their apartment floor.

Jihyo also takes her chances with juicing out her injury and making Dahyun do her laundry more than required. Her hand was already fine after a few days but there’s nothing wrong with keeping up a charade for a few more days, right? Plus, if Dahyun picked up on it, she didn’t say anything about it. Maybe, Jihyo can even say that Dahyun enjoys it. Though, if she were to be honest herself, spending time with Dahyun usually ends up being her favourite part of the day.

There’s something about Dahyun. She’s evil and cheeky occasionally but she’s also extremely sweet and kind. She has this effect on Jihyo – like, there’s constant happiness whenever she’s around. To put it short, Jihyo would say that Dahyun is the sun, in human form. She radiates warmth and sunshine and endless joy. It’s like a happy virus. Jihyo enjoys her company more than she lets on, knowing completely well that if Dahyun got wind of it, she’ll never hear the end of her constant teasing.

It’s been two months since that exchange and Dahyun has gone back to frequently disturbing Jihyo early in the morning. She really didn’t mean it when she said that Dahyun can knock on her door in the morning, but that didn’t stop her from doing so. However, things have changed a little bit. It’s gone from Dahyun sleeping onto the couch to Jihyo’s bedroom. That’s only because it’s now winter. That meant sleeping outside will require a ton of blankets and that will be too much of a hassle when she has a bed with an electric blanket and a heater inside.

Jihyo still remembers Dahyun’s sneaky response to her offering of sleeping in her bed on the first night she hadn’t wanted her to sleep outside. Something about sleeping with her already and really, Jihyo should’ve done more than throw a cushion or two at her head.

It takes a conversation with her friends to think about where she’s standing with Dahyun. They basically live together, cuddle, sleep in one bed – they do everything a couple do, minus the kissing, of course. But what they say is true. Their relationship has progressed smoothly, yet are they still doing this as friends?

She enters her house with a headache this time. Jihyo knows she’s been liking Dahyun for months now, but she doesn’t know if it’s reciprocated. There are thousands of possibilities that flash in her mind of her life after being rejected, but one, of being accepted. She sits on her couch and rests her head against the top, closing her eyes for a little bit. Jihyo wants some peace and quiet for an hour or two, maybe this headache will go away as well her lingering feelings for Dahyun.

(she knows that’s not really possible when their lives are so intertwined, which really, is her own damn fault)

There’s a buzz outside, not from her door but from the one beside her. Dahyun is home from work. Jihyo isn’t sure if she’s ready to deal with her after her talk with her friends but she knows if she continues to ignore their situation, things will either escalate or fall apart. She doesn’t want to lose Dahyun if it meant admitting her feelings, but it will take her heart and crush it into pieces if she lets those words remain unspoken.

Jihyo dozes off to sleep somewhere after her thoughts drift away from her problem. She’s extremely exhausted to the point where she doesn’t realise her phone has been buzzing endlessly. Dahyun’s messages remain unread on her phone.

She wakes up to pounding on her door again and there’s a sense of déjà vu from Dahyun’s drunken escapade. Jihyo is half asleep when she opens the door and she almost falls down when someone jumps into her arms, catching her off guard. She spots Dahyun’s familiar mint hair and the tenseness fades away.

“–weren’t answering. I got so worried.” Jihyo finally tunes in to Dahyun’s panicked voice.

“Dahyunnie?”

“Were you asleep? Is that why you weren’t answering?” Dahyun cups Jihyo’s face between her palms. Jihyo likes the warmth, closing her eyes and resting her hands on Dahyun’s to keep them in place.

“Fell asleep after I came home.” Jihyo mumbles, regaining her senses slowly. Her friends’ words start bubbling up again and she opens her eyes.

Dahyun is close. Too close. She’s gazing into Jihyo’s eyes and Jihyo wonders what’s going on in her mind. Her own is in shambles.

She thinks about the past few months and their relationship development. She thinks of their hugs and cuddling and shared dinners. She thinks about the simple messages of getting to work safely. She thinks about how Dahyun came here, worried because she didn’t answer her messages. She thinks about how Dahyun hugged her as soon as she opened the door. She thinks about Dahyun, in front of her right now.

Jihyo _looks_ at Dahyun and curses herself for not noticing before. For always thinking about her own feelings and never looking at Dahyun like this. If she had, she’d notice the love shining in her eyes that were only directed at Jihyo.

Slowly, she leans her forehead against Dahyun’s, feeling her own heartbeat shoot up drastically. She can feel the pulsing under her fingers as she moves her hands to loop Dahyun’s waist. Jihyo leans in and places a soft kiss on Dahyun’s forehead.

“Seriously, forehead?” Dahyun whines.

“It’s cute.” Jihyo shrugs.

“Was it a confessing kiss or a random kiss?” Dahyun furrows her eyebrow. She pretends to be confused, but Jihyo can see through her.

“Now, you’re just fishing for a kiss. I know you.” Jihyo rolls her eyes.

She succumbs to Dahyun’s wish anyway, kissing her with endless love, over and over again.

And, she also gives Dahyun her apartment passcode because she’s _still_ knocking and it’s too damn annoying – even if she loves the company.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
